Christophe
Christophe is just a guy lol nah jk he's actually a demon Lore Christophe is an interesting brown demon who travels the land looking to cause chaos. He managed to stumble across the Digital Realm and met Evermire. He enlisted in Evermire's army and became a top lieutenant. Unluckily for Evermire, though, Christophe had no plans of obeying the Virus, and just kinda did his own thing. He did, however, fight the so-called "Cyan Crocomire" that Evermire said needed to die at all costs. Cyan's party beat Christophe, and he would later become a rival of sorts. He would appear at the most unexpected of times in the most unexpected of places. When Cyan and crew left the Digital Realm, however, Christophe was sad that he never beat Cyan, and so he devised a rigorous training routine. He opened a time loop onto an alternate dimension and trained under a waterfall there for 6.7 years to make himself stronger. He had become Christophe Neo. He exited the time loop only to find that Cyan never even left the Digital Realm at all! this was his chance. He met up with Cyan as soon as he could and challenged him to a duel. As it turns out, Christophe trained so much that he became over 9000x more powerful than before and absolutely destroyed Cyan. He mocked the crocomire for being weak and told him to come visit him in his Colosseum when he was stronger. Christophe waited in that Colosseum for a good long while but Cyan never showed up. Angry, he found the crocomire and was ready to berate him, but instead Cyan said he and his friends needed Christophe's help to reach Evermire's flying castle! So he helped them and in return, Cyan challenged the Colosseum later. Christophe's final appearance as of now is in Starch Billy's Deep-Fried World-Saving Extravaganza, where he requests Starch Billy's help in defeating the Absolute Overlord. He ignores Cheffy while doing this, which indirectly causes Cheffy to go berserk and become the main antagonist of the story. Christophe can barely take one hit from Cheffy, so while Cheffy and Starch Billy fight, Christophe helps transport civilians to safety. he is last seen at the end of the story congratulating Starch on his victory. Personality Christophe is crazy, fights for himself, and really doesn't know what he's doing half of the time. He lives to have fun, only his definition of fun causes disasters. Powers and Abilities Christophe's primary ability is that of inter-dimensional rifts. He can use them to travel great distances, loop time, and jump between universes. He also has the unique ability to twist and move his face around on his head for whatever reason. He can also shape-shift to an extend, as he can squeeze and shift his body into really bizarre and unreachable places, like how an octopus can fit through any gap larger than its beak. Examples include Christophe hiding in a treasure chest and in the floor tiles of Evermire's castle. Combat-wise, Christophe knows a few magics, but that's about it. His main strategy is to outmaneuver the opponent and trick them. He plays mind games rather than much physical fighting. That said, after he trained under the waterfall, he did become a very competent fighter. lol lol